


I'm Here

by Anastasia_Fry27



Series: Klance Shorts Because Voltron Screwed Up [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cocoon, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Kick, Klance is canon fight me, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, klance, omg they're so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 02:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anastasia_Fry27/pseuds/Anastasia_Fry27
Summary: Keith Makes Little Blanket Cocoons Whenever He's Cold / Embarrassed And Lance Is The Only One Allowed Inside.





	I'm Here

"Keith."

 

Silence.

 

"Keith."

 

No reply.

 

"Keith, I know you're there, you're the only one who does this." Lance crouched down beside the roll of blankets laying in the corner of his room. 

 

"No." Came a small voice.

 

"Yeah. Look, Babe, what happened?" Keith shrank further into the cocoon, and Lance chuckled, sitting down on the ground fully now.

 

"Nothing." Keith's voice was muffled.

 

"Oh~ I see. You're embarrassed of me calling you "Hot Shot" in front of the team huh?"

 

The cocoon did not speak. 

 

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Will you come out?"

 

"I'm gay."

 

Lance snorted. "I didn't mean like that and you know it."

 

Lance sighed after a moment, the scooped the cocoon into his arms, placing the bundle in his lap. Keith squealed, and slowly stuck his head out to watch Lance with wide, purple eyes. 

 

"Why would you do that?" He whispered.

 

"Because your adorable." Lance kissed Keith's nose and pulled back to look at the boy whos color rivaled that of his lion. 

 

"Does that mean you won't call me pet names in front of the team?"

 

"Oh sweetcheeks, I'll never stop." Lance pecked him on his flushed cheek.

 

Keith groaned and retreated back into his cocoon, Lance's laughter filling the room.


End file.
